


Christmas

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Con l'avvicinarsi del Natale, Rumplestiltskin si fa sempre più cupo. Belle teme di sapere il perché, e quando ricevono un invito per il pranzo del 25 capisce che è giunto il momento di affrontare la questione.





	

Per la prima volta da quando la maledizione era stata spezzata, il Natale stava arrivando a Storybrooke. A dire il vero, i suoi abitanti lo avevano celebrato anche nell’anno passato nella Foresta Incantata, ma per Belle e Rumplestiltskin quello era il primo Natale insieme.

E Belle si rendeva conto che qualcosa non andava.

Da quando avevano cominciato a comparire i primi festoni, le prime luminarie, suo marito aveva cominciato a farsi sempre più cupo. Con lei, a dire il vero, era quasi più espansivo del solito: non perdeva occasione per abbracciarla, baciarla o semplicemente per farla sentire amata. Ma Belle aveva notato come il suo sguardo sembrava spegnersi ogni volta che non la stava guardando, ogni volta che lei non riusciva a distoglierlo da ciò che lo faceva soffrire. E Belle aveva anche una precisa idea di cosa fosse quel qualcosa, ma non voleva forzarlo a parlarne, non ancora, magari lui lo avrebbe fatto di sua spontanea volontà.

Poi un giorno Mary Margaret telefonò per invitarli al pranzo di Natale a casa di Regina. Ci sarebbe stata tutta la famiglia di Henry. Belle sapeva che Rumplestiltskin avrebbe declinato l’invito, ma disse a Snow che gliene avrebbe parlato e che l’avrebbe richiamata per farle sapere. Era giunto il momento di affrontare la questione, ma questo non la rendeva più preparata, né avrebbe reso la cosa meno dolorosa per lui.

“Chi era?” Belle si sedette sul divano accanto a Rumple.

“Era Mary Margaret. Ci ha invitato per un pranzo a casa di Regina il 25; le ho detto che l’avrei richiamata per farle sapere.”

“Tu vuoi andarci?”

“Io voglio che tu mi dica cosa vuoi fare. E voglio anche che tu mi dica perché sei triste da quando si è cominciato a parlare di Natale; Rumple, non puoi tenerti tutto dentro, ti fai solo del male.”

L’uomo si irrigidì all’istante e lei gli si avvicinò ancora più, abbracciandolo.

“Rumple, ti prego.”

“Non ce la faccio.” Il suo era stato un sussurrò così debole che se non fossero stati tanto vicini Belle non l’avrebbe udito. Finalmente, lui ricambiò l’abbraccio.

“So che per te è difficile parlarne, ma almeno con me devi poterti sfogare. Io voglio solo starti accanto, ma non posso farlo se tu mi allontani.”

“Il Natale… il Natale è la festa della famiglia. E ogni volta che ci penso mi ricordo che non avrò mai la possibilità di festeggiarlo con Bae.” Belle gli accarezzava i capelli, un gesto che lo aveva sempre rassicurato.

“Per colpa mia non ha avuto una famiglia per quasi tutta la sua vita e ora è morto e non potrò mai, _mai_ porre rimedio al danno che ho fatto.”

Rumplestiltskin cominciò a piangere e Belle si sentì più impotente che mai. L’uomo che amava stava soffrendo e lei non sapeva cosa fare, probabilmente perché non c’era nulla che poteva essere fatto. Nulla poteva consolare un genitore che piangeva un figlio.

“Non so cosa farei se non avessi te…”

“Non hai solo me. Hai anche Henry.”

“E se rovinassi tutto di nuovo? E se anche lui finisse per odiarmi? Per colpa mia non ha più un padre.”

Belle sentì un nodo allo stomaco. La verità era che lei si sentiva in colpa per la morte di Bae. Si era resa conto che quello di Lumière era un tranello, ma non aveva fermato Neal. Lo aveva lasciato inserire quella maledetta chiave perché inconsciamente non aveva avuto la forza di bloccare quello che, lo sapeva, era l’unico modo di riportare indietro Rumplestiltskin. Ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di raccontarlo a suo marito: aveva troppa paura della sua reazione, troppa paura che lui l’avrebbe odiata se si fosse reso conto di come stavano le cose.

“Non ti odia e non lo farà mai. Sei parte della sua famiglia e lo sarai sempre.”

Lui azzardò un piccolo, triste sorriso, poi affondò di nuovo il viso nella sua spalla e ricominciò a piangere, stavolta in modo incontrollato. Si strinsero l’uno all’altra mentre lui veniva scosso dai singhiozzi e anche dagli occhi di lei cominciarono a scendere delle lacrime. Rimasero così a lungo, finché Rumplestiltskin non ebbe più lacrime da versare, e anche a quel punto l’uomo non riuscì a imporsi di sollevare il viso, di sciogliere quell’abbraccio che era l’unico luogo al mondo in cui si sentiva davvero protetto, davvero amato.

“Vuoi un po’ di tè?”

“Sì. Sì, grazie.”

Belle sciolse dolcemente l’abbraccio, posandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra prima di allontanarsi. Pochi minuti dopo tornò reggendo un vassoio con su una teiera fumante e due tazzine, una delle quali era immancabilmente sbeccata. Posò il vassoio sul tavolino davanti al divano, riempì le tazze e passò quella col bordo sbeccato a Rumplestiltskin, che la prese con mani tremanti. Lui sorseggiò il tè lentamente, lasciando che la bevanda calda lo calmasse, concentrandosi solo su Belle accoccolata al suo fianco. Non avrebbe mai capito cosa avesse fatto per meritarla. Quando si fu tranquillizzato abbastanza decise, per una volta, di provare ad affrontare le proprie paure. Con Belle al suo fianco poteva farcela.

“Credi che dovremmo andare a quel pranzo?”

“Non posso dire che non vedo l’ora di essere allo stesso tavolo di Regina o di Hook o, in generale, dei Charming. Ma penso che dovremmo andare, almeno per Henry, perché lui ti vuole bene. E anche per te, perché lui è tuo nipote e per quanto a tutti gli altri possa dare fastidio, tu hai il diritto di far parte della sua famiglia.”

“Dici che la mia presenza farebbe rivoltare il pranzo nello stomaco di tutti?”

“Forse. Ma sarà meglio per loro che ci si abituino.”

“Fingerò per tutto il tempo che ci siamo solo io, tu ed Henry.”

“Io credo che farò lo stesso.”

Si abbracciarono, restando a lungo accoccolati sul divano.

“Sono fiera di te, sai? Di come tu abbia deciso di provare.”

“È tutto merito tuo.”

“No. Io ti ho solo detto cosa pensavo, la decisione l’hai presa tu.”

Rumple la fissò per qualche secondo. Lei era davvero la sua luce, sempre pronta a illuminare per lui la strada giusta, a tirarlo fuori dalle tenebre e a far riemergere ciò che di buono c’era mai stato in lui. Quanto non la meritava.

“Ti amo.”

“Ti amo anche io, Rumple.”

Si baciarono a lungo, dolcemente.

“Belle?”

“Mh?”

“Dici che a Hook possiamo regalare un paio di guanti?”

“Rumple!”


End file.
